Another View
by Jedipati
Summary: What the final battle in AWE was like, as seen from a different set of eyes. Takes place from the start of the wedding, on to the start of the one day. Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Another View

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, I don't own the characters, I don't own anything, really.

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi

Pairing/Characters: Will/Elizabeth, OMC narrator, ensemble

Rating: PG-13

Summary: What did others think of Will and Elizabeth's wedding? After all, it was in the middle of a battle.

A/N: Ok, a little explanation is needed for this two part story. Back in Mid February, I betaed a one-shot for Arquenniel, about Elizabeth's view of the wedding. While doing that, I made an off hand comment on what everyone else was thinking about that.

Flash forward three weeks, when I was in the most insanely busy portion of the most insanely busy quarter of my degree program. Plot bunnies bit, and bit hard. Unfortunately, I had no time to write, so I jotted down an outline and forgot about it until finals were done.

Once the dust had settled, and I'd had a full night's sleep, I returned to my notes of this, and a few other ideas. And here's the final product.

Thanks to Arquenniel for the beta

* * *

I have never seen such disadvantageous weather for a fight. Ha! I've never seen a maelstrom, not even after 80 years as a crewman on the _Flying Dutchman_, and 20 years before that as an officer in the Spanish Navy.

I landed on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. Almost immediately, I was fighting two of the pirates.

The deck was tilting crazily, it was raining worse then a hurricane, and we were fighting the most important fight I'd ever been in. Now, mind, I don't have any problems with pirates, not any longer. After 80 years as a pirate, for all intents and purposes, I don't mind them.

And I certainly can't fault them for standing up against that Beckett.

Would that we could do the same.

This fight was simply crazy, with pirates, the crew, and marines all mixed together. And all three were fighting all three. I certainly didn't care if a marine got in my way; it was one less problem when the Captain regained control of the heart.

The second wave headed over. I was fighting my way toward the main mast when I heard a semi-familiar voice. "Elizabeth!"

It was the younger Turner, the boy who'd stolen the key. I watched as he stabbed a marine and headed for a woman pirate fighting nearby.

He caught her arm, and I couldn't hear what he said, but she stared at him as if he was crazy. One of my crewmates rushed at them. They trapped his blades, the lass still staring at Turner. "I don't think now is the best time!"

They dealt with my crewmate, several marines, and another member of the _Dutchman_ crew. "Now may be the only time!" Turner yelled. What were they talking about?

I lost track of them after that for a bit, as I defended myself. I moved closer to where they were.

I heard the girl next, though apparently Turner had said something. "Barbossa!" she called out. There was a brief pause. "Marry us!"

SAY WHAT?

Apparently this Barbossa, fighting near the wheel, had the same reaction. "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"Barbossa, now!" Turner yelled after a moment of furious fighting.

"Fine then!"

I wanted to see this. Turner and "Elizabeth" were getting married? Now?

And Barbossa was going along with this. I fought my way closer, but didn't interfere.

I saw Barbossa fight his way to a box near the wheel and stand on it. He was… Good God, he was starting the wedding speech! "Dearly Beloved we be gathered her today…" he had to break off as one of my crewmates rushed at him. He pulled out his pistol and shot the man. "…to nail yer gizzard to the mast ye poxy cur!"

I saw Turner and the lass exchange glances before they were caught up in the fighting once again. I was too stunned to do more then defend myself when a pirate rushed at me.

Even through the noise, I heard Turner. "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" I chanced a look over. They'd gone around the mast and were now where I could see them. They were staring at each other, a brief eddy in the fighting.

"I do!"

"Great!"

I realized, suddenly, that while there was dozens of people around us on this ship and the _Dutchman_, and tens of ships nearby, I was the only one watching this.

I remembered my own wedding, to my dear Maria. She'd died, four years before I'd joined the crew, but we'd had nearly ten years together.

These two weren't likely to survive this day, but they wanted to die as husband and wife. The least I could do was be a witness for them.

I beat back my opponent, and gave myself some space to watch this crazy, impromptu wedding.

Apparently, I'd missed some fighting as they had moved farther back, closer to where I was. I listened as Elizabeth Swann spoke. "Will Turner, do you take me…" she paused and they had to fight off a couple of attackers. "…to be your wife…" they had to stop again. "…In sickness and in health, with health being the less likely," she continued, fighting all the while. It almost looked like they were dancing with each other, and their opponents- my crewmates, I really should go help them- were merely part of the dance for but a moment before falling away.

They were holding hands, fighting off several opponents together. When they had another free moment, they faced each other and Turner answered. "I do."

They spun again, into desperate defense.

Apparently, Barbossa had been keeping track somehow, for he took over. "As Captain, I now pronounce you…" he had to break off, but I didn't see what had stopped him.

He tried again. "You may kiss…"

I'd fought my way around so that I had a clear view of the wedded couple. They were currently fighting a marine together, though it was clear that they had tried to kiss. The marine didn't live to regret his decision to interrupt them. My crewmate would regret it as he healed.

Barbossa called out again. "You may kiss…" They were dealing with a couple of attackers.

Finally, they both turned and their swords clashed. They stopped for a second as they stared at each other.

"JUST KISS!" Barbossa yelled.

I stifled a snicker. This was insane. The only witness paying attention to the marriage between these two young pirates was one of their opponents. I didn't think I could consider them my enemies, even if the boy had made this whole thing possible when he stole the key. They'd reminded me of Maria, and the life I'd once had. I could grant them a chance because of that.

Turner- Will- reached down and pulled- Turner- Elizabeth- forward. I turned away as they kissed.

I'd been their witness, though they'd never know it. But now we were on opposite sides in this battle. I heard a screech of a monkey as I faced a nearby pirate.

I paid it no mind as I returned to the fight.

* * *

I'll post the second part on Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

Another View2

Another View2

Alright, I obviously made a mistake when I first posted the summary. That's fixed now. This is only told in one point of view, that of the anonymous Dutchman crewman. His tale continues in this second and final part, as we learn how he felt about the end of the battle. This story ends at the start of the one day.

Thank you all for reading. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

I lost complete track of the both of them after that as I fought. My next view of either of them was to watch Elizabeth swing over to the _Dutchman_.

The lad was nowhere in sight.

I shrugged and turned to find another opponent.

My fight had taken me toward the forecastle, and I had just stabbed an old man and was dealing with another pirate when it happened.

I staggered back. We had no Captain! I headed back to the _Dutchman_, unable to resist her call.

She took me, took all of the crewmen, and we could do nothing but gather around the still form of the one who killed the Captain. The one who would be our Captain. _"Part of the crew, part of the ship."_

There were two mortals there, but they were leaving and they wouldn't stop us. We dismissed them as unimportant.

The crewman in front had a knife, which he lifted high. _"The Dutchman must have a Captain."_ We dove as he cut.

The Captain didn't move as his chest was cut open, didn't move as the heart was removed, didn't move as it was placed in the chest.

He twitched as the chest was closed, and once it was locked he opened his eyes.

We stared at him, at our Captain. He stared back for a long moment. He climbed to his feet shakily, and two of us helped him up. He shook his head sharply, as if trying to understand what had happened.

Then his eyes widened and he bolted for the helm. As he did, we felt the movement that meant we were rising back out of the ocean.

As the ship settled back down, she also drew back from our minds. I was myself again. And I was becoming human.

I looked up at the Captain, and I knew him.

Turner. He'd just married, and he was Captain now.

He didn't give me a chance to think further. "Ready on the guns!" He ordered.

I rushed to obey. He was the Captain, I had to obey. And I certainly didn't mind giving Beckett hell. "Guns ready!" Maccus called out once we were in position.

I heard, just barely, someone from the _Pearl_ yell out, "Aye, full canvas!"

The _Dutchman_ turned, matched the _Black Pearl_'s course, and side by side the two ships headed straight for the _Endeavour_.

Our Captain seemed to want to wait until we were past the _Endeavour_. Just when I felt I couldn't take any longer, he looked up. "Fire!" Despite what it felt like, we had barely reached the other ship.

On the _Pearl_, I heard someone call out a matching order. We opened fire.

The crew of the _Endeavour_ didn't even fire back. We destroyed her, unopposed. As we sailed past her, the _Pearl_ off our starboard side, I heard an explosion. The Captain turned to look behind us. He turned back around, a satisfied smile on his face. "Beckett is dead," he said.

I think it was Jimmylegs who started the cheer, but soon the entire crew was caught up in the celebration.

I sobered quickly, and noticed that the rest of the crew was doing the same. I turned to watch our new Captain. He had tied off the wheel and was leaning against the rail, staring at the _Pearl_. I looked over at the _Black Pearl_ and saw his wife staring back at him.

I looked down. I should go up and tell Captain Turner that I'd watched the wedding, but I didn't want to talk to him, not yet.

Apparently, the rest of the crew didn't know what to do either. Finally, Bootstrap sighed and headed up to talk to the Captain. That was right. The Captain was Bootstrap's son.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as they spoke briefly, then Bootstrap headed for the wheel. The Captain smiled briefly at something else Bootstrap said.

Then he sighed and glanced down at the crew. He said something else to Bootstrap, who responded. "Mr. Maccus!" the Captain called out.

Maccus looked up and headed up toward him. Everyone was watching closely as the Captain spoke with the first mate- and no one knew if he'd remain the first mate.

Maccus nodded and glanced down. He said something to the Captain, who nodded in response. He frowned. "Double check," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I met Wyvern the last time I was on board. I don't know if there's anyone else like him." Captain Turner looked up at the sun. "I have enough time before sundown."

I volunteered to search, as I was one of the older crewmen who hadn't faded into the ship. The search went quickly, as the other long time crewmen also searched every corner of the ship with me. Throughout the search, I noticed differences in the ship. The assorted sea animals and plants were retreating, as they had already left my body.

What did that mean?

In the end, Wyvern was joined by four other confused men. They, and we, gathered on deck, where the Captain was waiting for us. He looked calm enough, but his hand was clenched around the railing.

I didn't blame him, and I don't think anyone else did either. He probably didn't know that we couldn't mutiny against him. The closest any of us had ever come to mutiny was when Bootstrap helped him get off the ship. And even that hadn't exactly been against orders, since Captain Jones hadn't said the younger Turner couldn't leave.

But now he was our Captain, and we were his crew.

He glanced off to the side at the _Pearl_, then down at us. "I suspect this was not what any of us wanted," he said softly, so softly that I wasn't sure I heard him. He straightened.

"I won't hold any of you to the oaths you swore to Jones," he said louder, once he was sure we were all on deck. "If you wish to leave, I'll release you. This is… going to be somewhat awkward for a while."

He frowned. "I remember what happened the last time I was on this ship- but I won't hold it against anyone, so long as that behavior doesn't continue.

"I'll give you all this next day to decide- I'll be taking my day on land." He glanced up at the sun. It was nearing sunset. "Once I return to the ship, I'll be resuming the duty the _Dutchman_ was designed to do."

I blinked. I had never thought that would happen.

Captain Turner sighed. "Mr. Turner, set course for the island."

"Aye Captain."

Captain Turner glanced around the ship, then down at the rest of us.

Maccus scowled. "Well, what are you all standing around for? Get this ship moving!"

I jumped and headed for my normal station up in the riggings. Captain Turner blinked and smiled wryly.

The _Black Pearl_ fell behind as we reached a good point to wait, just off shore. "Oi!" I looked over at the _Pearl_. Sparrow was the one who yelled.

The Captain headed for the side of the ship. "Jack, I swear, if you want to delay this, I am going to come over there and see how you like getting your heart cut out!" he yelled back.

"Nothing like that, William," Sparrow yelled. "We're heading for Tortuga. We'll tell the _Empress_ to wait to pick up Captain Swann. Captain Turner. Whatever she's going to call herself now. Lizzie."

Captain Turner snickered. "We'll figure that out later. Thank you!"

"Good luck mate! Prove me wrong!"

Below me, Bootstrap spoke up. "Prove him wrong? What does that mean?"

"It's just Jack being… Jack," Captain Turner said sourly.

I looked down. Bootstrap nodded and smiled. "That's explanation enough, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately."

As we slowed and dropped anchor, the _Pearl_ let off a lifeboat and turned away. The Captain leaned out toward them. "Barbossa, thank you! And Jack, we're even now!"

"Aye, yer welcome, Captain Turner!"

"Agreed, lad!"

Several of the _Pearl_'s crew waved or offered farewells, to us, to the Captain, and to the woman in the lifeboat.

Captain Turner smiled and turned around as they pulled away. He glanced again at the sun.

I followed his gaze. The sun was just touching the horizon. Like Captain Jones, he was going to leave the ship the moment the sun was down. He'd return tomorrow at the same time. He picked up the chest with a slight grimace.

The sun dipped below the horizon. Several of my crewmates rushed to the side of the ship, watching as the Captain stood just outside the wave's reach. He met his wife- I assume it was his wife; they were a bit hard to see at this distance- and picked her up. They disappeared into the rocks, and that was the last we saw of them for a day.

_

* * *

_

Before you ask, I'm counting a day as it was done in the ancient world, sunset to sunset.


End file.
